


Eyes Locked, Hands Locked

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Kippen Siblings, LGBT, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: At Cyrus' first Christmas get together, the group exchanges gifts. However, things take a turn when a secret about TJ is revealed. Later that night during guy's night, the boys play truth or dare, which leads to a confession from Cyrus. The night ends with TJ and Cyrus sharing a special moment that can impact their relationship.This is my secret santa gift to fairygclds on Tumblr for the Andi Mack Holiday Exchange.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 51





	Eyes Locked, Hands Locked

Everything is alright, which is what he keeps telling himself. It all had to be perfect, why wouldn’t it be? It’s not like today is anything important, only their first Christmas as an official couple. Maybe Cyrus is fine, or maybe he’s completely losing it while keeping a calm expression. Can anyone blame him? He finally gets his first boyfriend, in which they are in their fifth month together which is longer than he expected, and with an older boy. Well only a year older but it still counts. Ever since they made it official on that bench, Cyrus had been trying his best to make sure everything is perfect, because TJ’s perfect. The boy is great with kids, an amazing athlete, and is improving his math grade thanks to Cyrus’ tutoring. It amazes Cyrus that TJ would want to be with him for this long, even after meeting his family and fully seeing what his life is outside of school. However, Cyrus has had moments where he paranoid himself with the thought of TJ dumping him due to being too boring and excessive with his planning. Heck, even today might push TJ to the limit and decide to end things. The only thing keeping Cyrus calm is the concept of Christmas is suppose to be about the spectacle, and thinking that TJ isn’t capable of breaking up with him on Christmas, but perhaps the next day.

Cyrus is currently finishing decorating the living room of his father’s house since it is his weekend with him. Some might say it’s sad he can’t spend the holiday with all his parents, but he didn’t really mind, since they don’t even usually celebrate it. Although it took a lot of convincing, his father agreed to let him put up a Christmas tree and other items because he knows how much TJ means to him. What he didn’t know was how expensive Christmas is. From ornaments, tinsel, lights, to even presents, Christmas has to be one of the most expensive holidays. To help cover the cost of the goods, Cyrus had extra Bar Mitzvah money saved up to help pay. Cyrus didn’t mind spending what he would have spent on college because college can wait, love can’t.

Placing the last few ornaments on the tree, Cyrus takes a step back to admire his work. He smiles simply realizing why people overhype this holiday above the others. It’s about the creativity, the beauty, the sense of accomplishment after spending hours setting up decorations and wrapping presents. He takes a looking at the specialized ornaments he either bought or made for his friends. A yin yang symbol for Andi, lightning bolt for Jonah, a basketball with the female symbol for Buffy, Marty gets a salt shaker, Amber got a roller skate one, and finally for the best boyfriend ever a piano with a rainbow keyboard. The tree itself is filled up with lights that are in rainbow order, Jewish themed ornaments, and the tree topper is Baby Yoda holding the LGBT flag. He then recounts the presents making sure each friend has one under the tree. He nearly chokes when he sees that the most important one is missing, which is TJ’s. He frantically, yet carefully, tosses the others to the side to check in the very back. Still not there. He stands back up and calms himself before he totally losses it. The last thing he needs is to lose his cool before the most important moment of his relationship, so he uses the tips his parents uses on their clients to revert to his normal state. He doesn’t want today to be ruined, and also stress doesn’t go with his outfit.

Moments later a knock on the front door rings throughout the house, followed by the loud chatter from outside. Cyrus, finally reverted back to his calm yet nervous state of mind, runs to the door and practically breaks the hinges from his strength. He sees all his friends gathered around on the front porch, each holding a sack of gifts. Cyrus invites them all inside and tells them to seat themselves anywhere in the living room.

TJ is the last one of the group. He stops in the middle of the door frame, barely four inches away from Cyrus. He takes his hand and places it on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He rubs it down until he reaches his hand, which he then holds. He uses his other hand to brush Cyrus’ hair out of his eyes and push it to the side. He smiles the says, “Merry Christmas, Muffin. Or should I say Happy Hanukkah? What about Feliz Christmukkah? I don’t know what to do, maybe I should stop talking.”

Cyrus giggles and blushes. He looks up at TJ, who has a confused expression and is smacking his head with his free hand. Cyrus grabs his hand and brings it down to the other. “No, keep talking. You’re adorable when you’re trying to figure things out. And don’t worry about what to say. This is just as confusing to me as it is to you.”

“You think I’m adorable.” TJ says in his most flirtatious yet charming voice. “Because I think you’re adorabler.”

“I like it when you make up words.”

“Then you should come visit me in English class.”

“Oh yeah? If I do that, then you have to come to my biology class.”

“And do what?”

At that, they both begin blushing so hard that their cheeks could be tomatoes. TJ rubs the back of his neck as Cyrus shuffles his feet. It isn’t until Buffy comes back to get them back to normal. She grabs them both by the collar of their shirt, well Cyrus’ shirt and TJ’s hoodie, which is light blue with a penguin drinking hot chocolate. 

“Come on already.” Buffy says as she practically drags the boys to the living room. “We all want to open presents. Marty is getting antsy and Amber is trying her best to keep him in his seat so he doesn’t rip open the gifts.”

Entering the living room, Cyrus nearly faints at the sight. Marty straining to reach the pile of gifts on the table as Amber sits on top of him, while managing to hold Andi’s hand. Jonah has a bowl of popcorn in his lap and is throwing pieces of it in the air to try to catch in his mouth, but of course he’s bad and pieces go all over the couch and floor. Cyrus’ head twitches at the idea of TJ thinking this was a bad idea and wanting to end things. Before he can dissolve the situation, TJ steps forward and clears his throat. It’s time, Cyrus thinks, it’s all over.

TJ plants his feet into the ground and places his hands on his hips while sticking his hip out to be a little sassy. “Marty, boy, you can wait five minutes. I know you’re excited, so am I, but Cyrus wants this to be perfect and you acting like a child isn’t part of being perfect. Jonah, just eat it like normal. You’re making a mess and I don’t want Cyrus to be busy cleaning up after you when the mess could have been avoided. Amber, sweetie, no need to sit on him. If you want to sit on someone, sit in your girlfriend’s lap. Please, everyone, let’s have ourselves a good Christmukkah.”

“A what?” The others ask in unison. 

TJ doesn’t respond, but rather turns to Cyrus, wraps his arms around his waist, and pulls him in to a hug. He rubs his back to try to sooth him. “Don’t worry your pretty little head. Everything will be perfect, because you’re perfect.”

As the others either clean up or straighten themselves, Cyrus looks up at TJ and gives him the softest smile. He reaches up and places a hand on the back of TJ’s head. The fluffiness of it makes it feels as soft as marshmallows. He can tell TJ has been using the new green apple scented shampoo he got him for his birthday, mainly because the scent is strong enough to fill the room. 

Cyrus pulls TJ’s head close to his own and presses their foreheads together. They glare into each other’s eyes as if they were looking at the starry sky. If they look long enough, they swear they can see a twinkle. They push closer until their noses touch, then they rub them together and giggle. This is the most physically romantic thing they have done so far; they haven’t even kissed yet, primarily because Cyrus doesn’t want to rush things and possibly make TJ want to break up with him. He also thinks that TJ has probably had better kissing experiences, which makes Cyrus even more hesitant. 

Jonah stands from the couch that he was sitting on and slowly steps forward to the couple. He clears his throat, causing the two to look at him. “Um, how about them presents now? I like it when you two act like the cute couple that you are, but we’re waiting.”

TJ and Cyrus chuckle as they break apart, but making sure to hold hands since it’s their thing. They sit on the couch Jonah was on, joining him as Buffy sits on the recliner. They all begin passing out the gifts and open them, while Marty does. The rest wait until all the presents are distributed. 

At the end, Cyrus smiles as he walks to the tree and gathers the gifts he had picked for them. After giving them out he sat back down and waited for the happiness to begin. 

Of course Marty is the first one to unwrap his, and he isn’t hesitant to let out a screech as he sees the new running shows. Andi takes out the 150 piece art set from the bag and thanks her friend. Amber already is wearing the necklace she got. Buffy smiles upon seeing her new custom-made jersey. Jonah seems to like his new pride themed skateboard that he gives Cyrus the biggest bro hug he had ever given. 

Looking around, TJ seems confused as his gift hadn’t been brought out. He looks over at Cyrus and raises an eyebrow. Cyrus gives him a devious smirk as he walks back to the tree and grabs a sizable box from the very back. Walking back, TJ gets up and meets him halfway. He helps him carry the box and place it on the table. They both get down on their knees, just staring at the box. TJ glances at Cyrus, who simply nods. 

TJ slowly unwraps the box, making sure to not make a mess. He straightens the unwrapped paper flat across the table and opens the plain white box. Once he peeks inside, he lets out the loudest gasp and covers his mouth. 

“Is this real?” He asks. He reaches inside the box but pulls away before he could touch what’s inside. “Cyrus, is this for real?”

“Yeah. It was easier to get than I thought.”

“What is it?” Andi asks as she brushes Amber’s hair. Amber returns the favor by adjusting Andi’s headband.

TJ finally grabs the contents inside the box and pulls it out. He is too speechless to say anything. He simply shows the basketball signed by LeBron James to his friends. They all gasp, especially Buffy who nods in admiration.

“I was easy to get.” Cyrus says. “I went to one of his games and waited outside the locker room and asked him to sign it.”

“Cy-Cyrus.” TJ stutters, still in shock. “Th-this is perfect.”

“Only the best for the best boyfriend ever.”

TJ carefully places the basketball back in the box before he leans over to give Cyrus the biggest and tightest hug ever. “I love you so much. I’m sorry I gave you that crappy gift.”

Cyrus pats his back. “That crappy gift is just fine. I love that history book about Jewish culture. I was planning on getting it anyway.”

The two hug each other for a few more seconds until Marty decides to say something. “Why just a hug? With a gift like that I would’ve given my partner one big of a kiss.”

TJ and Cyrus pull apart. TJ looks at Marty with the sincerest look he could give without giving away the fact that he wants to smack the boy across the head. “Cyrus doesn’t want to kiss just yet.”

“You’ve been dating for five months and you two haven’t kissed yet?” Amber asks. “What’s the hold up?”

“We’re waiting for the right time.” Cyrus quickly responds.

“Waiting for the right time never stopped TJ.”

At this, TJ stands up and walks over to his sister. Amber stands too and the siblings stare at each other. “Amber, please stop talking.”

“I thought you were going to be honest from now on. Doesn’t your boyfriend know about all the people you’ve kissed? Especially ones that were on the first date?”

Cyrus stands too, but a little away from TJ. “How many guys have you kissed?”

“Cyrus, baby.” TJ says as he takes a step to his boyfriend, but Cyrus steps back. “It was before I met you.”

“How many?”

“Five.”

Amber crosses her arms. “Now tell him how many girls.”

“What!” The group shouts in unison. They all have their mouths wide open in shock.

Jonah shakes his head. “Bro, I thought you’re gay? No issue if you are or aren’t, but bro, really? Girls?”

Cyrus also shakes his head. “Yeah, what about the girls?”

TJ groans. “Only three. But none of those kisses never meant anything.”

“Then why did you kiss them.”

“Because I’m young and dumb. The reason I’m waiting to kiss you is because I care about you and I actually want this one to mean something. To be as special as you are.”

The girls let out a collective awe. Cyrus blushes. “Ok, I forgive you. But wait. Aren’t you gay?”

“I wasn’t sure back then. Now I know and you’re the one.”

The girls awe again. Cyrus walks over to TJ and gives him another hug. The clock on the wall chimes. Everyone checks the time and groans.

Andi stands and grabs her stuff. “Well, today has been interesting for a lack of a better word.”

Buffy joins her and Amber by the door. “See you guys later.”

The girls leave. The four guys look at each other before Marty jumps in the air and shouts “Guy’s night!”

The boys run down to the basement where it had been turned into a hangout space. The room has a huge couch, a flat screen tv, a ping pong table, a bar area, and fridge. Marty jumps onto the couch as Jonah sets up the table for a game of truth or dare. TJ and Cyrus reach the bottom of the steps, still holding hands.

As Jonah finishes setting up the game, the other three join him by sitting around the table. Marty begins the game by choosing a dare, which wasn’t a shock to anyone. But what was a shock was the dare itself, which would require him to run across the neighborhood in only his underwear. What also wasn’t a shock was his immediate response to the dare by running out of the house while taking of his clothes. Cyrus made sure to cover his, and TJ’s, eyes as soon as he saw Marty in only his boxer briefs.

Upon returning to the house faster than what the others thought, they went back downstairs. Marty had a smirk on his face knowing he would never back out of a dare, especially one that showcased his skills of running. 

Cyrus’ turn is next. He chooses a truth card, which leads to groans coming from the others. They all expected him to pick truth on the first round, and on every round. As Cyrus looks at the card, his face turns to a scared expression. He places the card back on the bottom on the deck, causing the others to be excited.

“No no no.” Jonah says. “You can’t change the card once you’ve picked it. Unless you want to pick a dare.”

Cyrus gulps at the thought of doing a dare. But he also doesn’t want to say what the truth card wanted him to reveal. He thinks for a second about lying, but that would be breaking the rules and he couldn’t do that. The longer he waits to say something, the more the others get excited. 

“It can’t be that bad.” Marty tells him. He grabs the card and tries to look at it before Cyrus snatches it from him.

TJ places a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, we promise we won’t tell anyone. What happens in the basement, stays in the basement.”

Cyrus hesitates for a second before he takes a deep breath. He slowly lifts the card and reads it. “Who was your first kiss?”

Jonah lets out a sigh. “Boy, that’s what got you worked up? Just say Iris and let’s move on.”

“Who’s Iris?” TJ asks. The others look at him. Cyrus gulps realizing he never told TJ about her. 

“His ex-girlfriend.” Marty tells him while eating some of the pretzels from the bowl. 

TJ looks at his boyfriend in confusion. “You had a girlfriend? And kissed her?”

“Twice actually.” Cyrus says with a hint of embarrassment. “And it was before I met you.”

“Why were you afraid to answer? I don’t care.”

“But I do. And I don’t even care about those kisses because they were with someone I wasn’t in love with. I don’t consider that my real first kiss. And the reason I haven’t wanted us to kiss yet is because I wanted to make sure you were the one, and now I know that you are. I’ve been waiting for the right time.”

The others are silent. TJ stands and offers his hand to Cyrus, which he accepts. TJ helps him stand up then he leads him upstairs. 

The couple walks to the window in the living room. They stand where the night light shines through the window and lights up the room. The light hits their bodies to where it creates an aurora around them. 

With the help of TJ’s hand on his chin, Cyrus’ head is lifted up to where their eyes meet. Cyrus places his hand around TJ’s waist. “TJ, why are you doing this. Why did you bring me up here?”

“To do this.”

TJ moves his hand to behind Cyrus and places it on his neck. He pulls him in closer and tilts his head. TJ moves down and connects their lips, which causes that special spark people always talk about when they know they’re kissing the one. TJ’s lips are as soft as cotton candy, which Cyrus likes. Kissing Iris never felt like this. This is more passionate, more caring, more like the entire world has stopped just for this. The only thing that brings Cyrus out of his daze is TJ pulling away. 

“How was that for a first real kiss?” TJ asks as he gives Cyrus the dopiest smile.

Cyrus doesn’t know what to say. That kiss was the most perfect thing he has ever experienced. Better than his Bar Mitzvah, which was nearly perfect. Although Iris is the only comparable kiss he has, he knows this one is the best he’ll ever have because it was with the only person he wants to be with. Without responding with words, Cyrus only leans forwards gives him a kiss in return.


End file.
